


Medical Mishap

by 37peaches22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Not Jedi-like Behavior, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37peaches22/pseuds/37peaches22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharan feels as though he has finally won over Elysale but things are not as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Mishap

            “You wished to speak to me, Tharan?” Elysale asked as she entered the medbay. Tharan thought she looked ravishing. She wore her hair is her usual fashion; most of the light blonde hair was pulled into a swirling bun at the crown of her head while the rest was neatly braided and clipped at the end with a gold fasten. But instead or wearing her usual robes that covered almost her entire body she had on a light tank top and matching pants, by the way her skin glistened and how her shirt stuck to her he figured she had just left training with Nadia. And for once, Tharan was able to see more skin than just her face, and he happily took advantage of this moment. He drank in the way her tank top clung to her curves and how he could clearly see her light pink bra through her damp, white tank top. Yup, now was definitely the time to make his move.

            “I was hoping to talk as healer to healer, if you don’t mind?” He laid on the charm, turning a friendly question into a suggestive remark. She perked up as he did so.

            “I’d love to, Tharan. Do you have any questions about my abilities or do you wish to discuss your capabilities?” She smiled, her brown eyes warming up her face even more.

            “I would love a demonstration, my dear. And then I can demonstrate for you.” He winked and she giggled, something very rare to hear from a Jedi.

            “Of course, would you like to right now? Or did you have something in mind?” She asked, clearly she was as interested in him as he was her.

            “How about you come down to my quarters later and we can… _discuss_ the matter then?” He then gave her his most charming smile he could muster and he got results fast.

            “Perfect, I’ll come by later. Goodbye then, Tharan.” She smiled then slowly left the medbay to do force knows what.

            Tharan continued his day and completed his daily tasks. He took inventory of the medbay, twice, the ordered whatever needed restocking. _Don’t need to get any infections or give any infections,_ he thought as he went about the room picking up and sanitizing anything he could find. Then he began working on his invention, only taking one break to grab a cup of caff and to speak with Holiday about their upcoming missions with Elysale. Then he remembered, he quickly ran from Holiday to his room. He quickly cleaned the room and began setting up candles before noticing himself in the mirror. He changed into a pair of briefs and put on a thick robe leaving it open to show off his chest then sprayed himself with cologne. He ran to the ‘fresher to brush his teeth and comb his hair once more, gelling his “cowlick” to the perfect angle before winking to himself. Happy with his appearance, he went to back into his quarters just in time to hear Elysale knock. He ran to his bed and sprawled across into his most seductive pose, checking himself in the mirror across the bed.

            “Come in gorgeous.” He purred. The door hissed open an in walked Elysale, darling as ever Tharan noted, and close behind her was Nadia. Both women wore the same shocked expression as they took in Tharan’s attire and position. Tharan quickly closed the robe and sat up high, a flush spreading across his face. “What’s the younger one doing here? I thought we were going to be alone.” Nadia covered her mouth to stifle a laugh while Elysale reddened at Tharan’s intentions.

            “I thought that Nadia could benefit from understanding how force healing works.” Elysale mustered, maintaining the calm voice of a Jedi despite her flushed face. “But I see now that is not what you had in mind.” Her blush faded but remained a light pink on her nearly white face. “My Padawan and I will resume our training alone in the Cargo Bay, do not disturb us.” And with that, Elysale and Nadia turned around and left without another word. Tharan remained staring at the door wondering where he went wrong.

_________________________

            Nadia and Elysale made it to the Cargo Bay before bursting into tears and laughter.

            “Master, you should have seen his face when you turned to leave.” Nadia managed to say between giggles.

            “Now Nadia, it is impolite to laugh at others and it is not the Jedi way to do what we just did.” Elysale said, slowly regaining her composure. “But maybe now Tharan will understand that I do not welcome that way of thinking in regards to myself.” Elysale smiled before adding “And it was a little humorous.” The two girls broke in


End file.
